Nuevas amigas, nuevos amores
by El Cuervo Negro
Summary: Tres chicas llegan a la vida de los hermanos Hamato para llenar esta de diversión, aventura, amistad y...¿amor? /Fic basado en TMNT 2013/ Lamento el sumary -.- se me da fatal escribirlos [cancelado] {para saber por qué ver mi perfil}


_Hola! No sé por qué pero me vino esta idea a la cabeza y decidí plasmarla y publicarla. Espero que les guste ^-^ Este fic está basado en las tortugas ninjas 2013, la primera temporada._

_Las tortugas ninjas no me pertenecen, solo la historia y los OCs son míos._

* * *

**capitulo 1º:**_** El primer día de escuela, y conociendo a las tortugas**_

**Punto De Vista De María**

Me levanté de mi cama con pereza, hoy es mi primer día en el instituto de Nueva York; llegué aquí junto a mi padre, mi madre y mi hermana. El otro día di una vuelta por la ciudad mientras pensaba a que insti iba a ir...ese día conocí a Abril, una chica de cabello rojo muy simpatica, y me decidí a ir a su mismo instituto. Ups, ni me presenté ni nada; yo soy María Hirayama, vengo de Japón y me mudé porque el clan del pie tiene dominado Japón y mi familia y yo corriamos peligro...tengo el pelo rubio a media espalda y ojos, extrañamente, de un color rojo azulado; mi piel es bronceada, y soy esbelta y de cuerpo atletico. Me dirigí hacia el armario y cogí unos vaqueros rasgados, una camisa naranja, mi color favorito, y converse azules; me dejé el pelo suelto y bajé a la cocina; allí saludé a mis padres y a mi hermana...

María: Hola papá, -dije mientras le besaba la mejilla- hola mamá, -dije besandole la mejilla- y hola Rak -le dije antes de revolver su cabello; ella es una chica de mi edad, somos gemelas, pero ella se tiñó el pelo de rojo, su color favorito; su nombre es Rakeline, pero todos la llaman Rak o Rakel- ¿qué tal? -dije sirviendo un poco de té en mi taza y preparando tostadas

Rakeline: Yo muy bien Mar -como yo la llamo Rak ella me llama Mar- ¿y tú? ¿preparada para el primer día de insti? -me preguntó con tono burlón, yo fruncí el entrecejo

María: No te pongas chula, también es tu primer día -ella me gruñó y yo sonreí, me senté en la silla y comenzé a comer...todo estaba en silencio...como extrañaba estos desayunos en familia...sin que pudiera evitarlo, una sonrisa nostalgica se dibujó en mi cara...

Ya terminado el desayuno, Rak y yo nos despedimos y nos encaminamos hacia el instituo; allí me encontré con Abril...le dije a Rak que viniera y ella lo hizo...fuimos hacia ella y le saludé...

María: Hola Abril -le dije sonriendo

Abril: Oh, hola María -me devolvió la sonrisa mientras agitaba su mano en forma de saludo

María: Abril, te presento a mi hermana gemela, Rakeline -dije agarrando a Rak del brazo y sonriendo con alegría...espero que mi hemana se porte bien...al menos hoy...

Abril: Hola Rakeline, soy Abril -dijo estirando su mano

Rakeline: Por favor, llamame Rakel -dijo estrechando su mano...os diré algo sobre mi hermana...si te dice que la llames Rak, es que confía en ti; pero si te dice que la llames Rakel, es que siente que guardas un secreto...y ella nunca se equivoca...- encantada de conocerte Abril -dijo sonriendo- ¿entramos? -preguntó señalando le entrada, Abril y yo asentimos sonriendo y las tres entramos, al tener todas 16 años pudimos ir juntas a todas las clases...y, sinceramente, nunca me sentí tan relajada en mi vida...teniendo en cuenta "la gran carga" que llevo encima desde que nací...

**Punto De Vista De Abril**

Cuando la jornada de escuela se acabó me despedí de María y su hermana...hoy el profesor de Literatura dijo que teníamos que hacer una redacción sobre sucesos estraños en la ciudad...yo voy a hacerla sobre el clan del pie...me dirigía hacia la alcantarilla, donde vivo ahora, cuando oí la voz de María, volteé y ella venía corriendo junto a Rakel...

Abril: ¿Pasa algo? -pregunté un poco estrañada

María: ¿Podemos hacer la redacción de Literatura contigo y en tu casa? -me preguntó sonriendo amigablemente...yo palidecí un momento...¿comó decirles que vivo en una alcantarilla con cuatro tortugas mutantes y un sensei rata?...me tomarían por loca, o peor, hurían y se lo dirían a todo el mundo...pensé en ir a casa de mi tía, pero tengo las llaves en mi habitación...en la alcantarilla...al final me decidí...si se asustaban, pues me encargaría de hacer lo que sea para que no huyan...además, el sensei está en Japón por unos asuntos que no quiso contar, y los chicos no vendrán hasta unas horas...asentí con la cabeza en señal de afirmación y seguí caminando...

Rakeline: Muchas gracias Abril -me dijo Rakel sonriendo y caminando a mi lado, yo sonreí como pude y asentí...no podía hablar, no sabía como reaccionaría...al fin, llegamos- ehm...Abril...¿sabes que no hay nada aquí salvo la alcantarilla? -me dijo estrañada...yo solté una risita nerviosa y asentí, abrí la tapa de la alcantarilla y señalé abajo..

María: ¿vives ahí abajo? -me preguntó mirando el interior de la alcantarilla, yo asentí nerviosa y preparandome para oír sus gritos de "AAAHHH!"...esperé y...

María y Rakeline: ¡ES ALUCINANTE! -gritaron entusiasmadas mientras se preparaban para saltar adentro...yo me quedé con una cara más o menos así: o_o ; María se adelantó, se puso delante del agujero y se lanzó riendo...Rakel hizo lo mismo...yo simplemente bajé por las escaleras hasta abajo...las guié hacia la guarida...ambas hacían comentarios sobre lo de vivr aquí y sobre que les encantaría mudarse conmigo...

Rakeline: ¿Sabes Abril? -preguntó y sin esperar mi respuesta siguió hablando- vamos a hacer la redacción sobre ti... -yo la miré con una ceja alzada- ...osea, la redacción es sobre gente y sucesos estraños, y tú vives en una alcantarilla..perfectamente estraño, ¿no? -María y yo nos reimos mientras llegamos...les indiqué que esperaran en el sofá...ellas estaban alucinadas, creo que les gustó la guarida...

María y Rakeline: ¿Podemos vivir contigo? -me preguntaron como unas niñas pequeñas...yo reí pero negué con la cabeza -porras! -dijeron haciendo un puchero...yo sonreí mientras me dirigía a la cocina a por un poco de pizza...cuando volví me encontré con María en el suelo mientras que Rakel le retorcía el brazo...esa imagen me recordó a Mikey y Raph...una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro...cuando iba a hablar oí como los chicos llegaban...oh no, miré y allí estaban, los cuatro con la boca abierta de la impresión...las chicas estaban en igual modo...esto significa: problemas para Abril...

Leonardo: Abril, ¿quienes son ellas? -me preguntó mirandome de brazos cruzados...yo les conté quienes era y como llegaron aquí...luego él se dirigió hacia las gemelas y les dijo...

Leonardo: ¿Os impotaría presentaros? -dijo sonriendo amable

María: Claro! -dijo sonriendo tiernamente, pude notar como las mejillas de Mikey tomaban un color carmesí al verla- Yo soy María Hirayama, y ella es mi hermana gemela, Rakeline Hirayama -dijo señalandose a ella y a su hermana

Rakeline: Un placer conoceros chicos -dijo sonriendo con cariño, y esta vez fueron las mejllas de Raph las que se tiñeron de rojo

Leonardo: El placer es nuestro, yo soy Leonardo Hamato, y esto son mis hermanos; Donnatello -dijo señalandose a él y luego al nombrado- Michelangelo -dijo señalandolo- y Raphael -lo señala y luego sonrié con amabilidad- ¿quereís comer algo?

María y Rakeline: ¡PIZZA! -gritaron entusiasmadas...presiento que hoy va a ser un día lleno de sorpresas...y esto es solo el comienzo...

* * *

_Espero que esto sea de su agrado jejeje nos vemos!_

_Con cariño, El cuervo negro_


End file.
